Chase the Morning
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: At the end of Harry's fifth year, the Wizarding world falls to Voldemort. Harry, now on the lam, with two of his classmates must make their own way in a strange new world.
1. Chapter 1

Chase the Morning

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Now class repeat after me: I do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. They are not mine, and I am not making any money off this project.

Summary: At the end of Harry's fifth year, the Wizarding world falls to Voldemort. Harry, now on the lam, with two of his classmates must make their own way in a strange new world.

AN: Okay, I know this is a new fic… I promised myself I wouldn't start any more till after New Years… but this one has been sitting on my computer for some time, and instead of no 2nd day of Christmas chapter, I thought this would be better (even if it is late…) Anyway, here it is a belated second day of Christmas chapter. (The third day of Christmas chapter should be up tonight, hopefully)

Prologue

Fifteen year old Harry Potter stared blankly out the window of the shuttle that would take him away from the only life he'd ever know. The events leading up to his departure from the normal, which had been hazy up to this point, were now coming back to him in flashes as they broke atmosphere.

He had gone to the Ministry of Magic to rescue his godfather, Sirius Black, but that had been a trap set up by Voldemort. Then the Death Eaters had shown up and started chasing him and his friends. When all had seemed hopeless, the Order of the Phoenix arrived and took over the battle with the Death Eaters. He had stood there and watched as Sirius battled his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her spell hitting him and sending him back through that strange veil. He had chased that bitch down, hoping to avenge his godfather. Then… _he_ had shown up: Lord Voldemort. The two of them had fought for a little while, but it was obvious who would've won that time. His life was spared, this time, by the timely arrival of many Ministry officials.

After that point, he wasn't sure what had happened, as a pair of strong arms had encircled him and he felt like he'd been sucked through a tiny straw. When the sensation stopped, he found himself in a small apartment located somewhere in the heart of London. He turned to his rescuer/captor and found himself staring into the drawn face of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.

There was no time for words between them as a loud CRACK rent the air behind them. As one, the pair of them turned, wands drawn, to confront the new arrivals. Remus, however, quickly lowered his as he recognized the slightly disheveled form of Lucius Malfoy, who was supporting a barely conscious Hermione Granger.

"What happened?" Remus gasped, going over to help assist with placing the girl on the ratty old couch.

"To her," the blond shook his head, "I'm not sure. However, Voldemort has gained control of the Ministry. It was sickening how easily those fools gave up and let him take over."

"I daresay I'm not surprised," the werewolf rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"We need to get them out of here," the silver gaze shot sidelong in Harry's direction, who was still standing, apparently frozen, with his wand still pointed at the blond.

"If what you say is true," the werewolf sighed, "then Severus should be here soon and we'll figure out what to do."

"I suppose that would be best," Lucius lowered himself heavily into the armchair that matched the couch, even in it's state of disrepair, looking very much out of place in the humble surroundings.

"Re… Remus?" Harry finally found his voice. "What's going on? What's he doing here?"

"Harry," the former professor gave him a weary smile, "don't worry about it for now. I promise you, no harm will come to you within this house."

"But, but he's…" the raven haired teen shook his head, trying desperately to clear it.

"He's on our side, Harry," Remus reassured him with a hand on his shoulder as he motioned to the prone form of Hermione on the couch, as if that explained everything. "Please try and relax until Severus arrives."

With a sigh, Harry sat down at the rickety old table, but couldn't bring himself to relax, not by a long stretch. His mind seemed to be caught in a maelstrom and couldn't focus on one thing for more than a fleeting second. His arms felt leaden and shook every single time he tried to move them. His legs weren't much better, thus why he had actually agreed to sit.

It was almost half an hour later before anything big happened within the apartment. Remus had managed to bring Hermione out of her half conscious state and into a natural sleep, and he was hopeful of her complete recovery. He had just sat down to a hot cup of tea, courtesy of Lucius, when another CRACK sounded and two more individuals appeared.

"Severus!" Remus said at the same time Lucius cried, "Draco!"

The two blonds met in the middle of the room, in a hug that startled Harry from his current staring match with the far wall. His detached gaze studied them for a moment before emerald orbs drifted over to the final person in the room. Severus Snape, the most feared professor to walk the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was watching the scene with a calm that didn't seem to fit with the present circumstances.

"What's going on, Severus?" the werewolf went over and began checking the dour man over for injuries.

"Voldemort has claimed control of Wizarding Britain," the Potions Master sighed, swatting Remus' hands away and taking a seat in the vacant armchair. "Hogwarts is now closed, as Dumbledore fled the castle as soon as word reached him of the Ministry's collapse. All the students have been sent home to their parents. Potter and Granger," his eyes darted between the two Gryffindors, "were reported missing or killed, no one is sure of their state. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix has also gone to ground, and are awaiting further orders from Dumbledore, if he ever dares to show himself again."

"What do we do now?" Lucius asked, still holding his son to him protectively.

"We need to act quickly and get him," he nodded in Harry's direction, "out of the country. Everyone from Voldemort to Dumbledore is searching for him."

"Why are they looking for me?" the Boy-Who-Lived asked in confusion, he still didn't know why he would be singled out.

"He truly doesn't know, does he?" the blond man scowled.

"Know what?" Harry demanded with a glare.

"Harry," Remus sighed, going over and once again placing a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder, "there was a reason you were lured to the Ministry tonight."

"He said it was for a prophecy about me and Voldemort," the raven haired wizard frowned in Lucius' direction.

"It was," Severus spoke up again. "The whole prophecy is unknown but by a single individual, however, I do know part of it. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…._"

"But how does that mean me?" the teen shook his head, there was nothing in those words that said Harry Potter was the one who would defeat Voldemort. "It could mean anyone born at the end of the seventh month… July."

"It could," the Potions Master ran his hand through his hair. "And as much as I would enjoy debating prophecies made by batty old Seers with you Potter, we have more pressing issues at present. Namely, what to do with you three children."

"Where should we send them?" Lucius pulled his son closer to his chest as if afraid that letting him go would make him disappear. "America?"

"That would put a sizable distance between them," the werewolf conceded with a nod. "Or we could send them to Sanq, or even Japan. No one would think to look for them there."

"Space," Snape heaved a sigh. "It is the safest place for them to go."

"Are you insane?" the blond hissed, glaring at his old friend, and Draco whimpered slightly in his arms. "Space is a magical dead zone! You would send the children to their deaths!"

"Have you ever been to space, Lucius?" dark eyes steadily held his gaze. "No? I thought not. I have. And I assure you, space is not a magical dead zone. It is just a common misconception among wizards. That is precisely the reason they will be safest there. No one from our world will look for them there."

"If you're sure, Severus," Remus took a deep, calming breath, and looked to Lucius for consent. The blond nodded in return. "Then we will trust your judgment."

After that it didn't take long before all three teens, Hermione had woken up after a short potion regimen given to her by Severus, were handed their, now shrunken, school trunks, once again courtesy of Snape; a passport and new identity cards; and enough money to get by for several years within the Muggle world, as well as the assurance of more to come over the next few years.

And so Harry sat, staring out the window, watching Earth grow smaller as they made their way deeper into the starry abyss known as Outer Space.

"Harry?" Hermione's tentative voice quivered from the seat right beside him, drawing his gaze away from the blackness. "We're going to be alright, aren't we?"

The raven haired wizard didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know what would happen to them. He just had to trust that Remus and the others knew what they were doing, which wasn't a very reassuring thought at the moment.

"We'll be fine, Granger," Draco Malfoy leaned across the aisle to look directly at both Gryffindors. "If Uncle Severus says we'll be fine, we'll be fine. Besides," a blond brow quirked inquiringly, "where's your sense of adventure? Did it finally desert the two of you after your heroics at the Ministry?"

An ironic smile spread itself across the Boy-Who-Lived's face, "You know what, Malfoy, you're right. It's just another new adventure." Green eyes turned back to his best friend, the light that had seemed to be missing since his godfather had fallen was returning. "We'll be just fine, Hermione. We always manage to scrape by, we'll do it this time, too. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Ammie: I hope ya'll enjoy my new fic... If not, then whatever, but feel free to tell me what ya'll think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chase the Morning

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: So neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing belongs to me, we all know this let's move on and be happy about it.

AN: I'm still alive! I know it's been a LONG time since I've updated anything, but I've been dealing with RL and a very bad case of Writer's Block. However, this chapter's been sitting on my computer for awhile now and instead of trying to work my brain to get more into it, I decided to end it and post it for all ya'll.

On another note, I've created a yahoo group for other writers and readers, who are interested in discussing their works or giving out ideas. It's called Through_the_back_door You can all see me there. It's still new so things are still getting up and running but if ya'll could check it out it'd be great.

Anyway, on with the show.

~Other end of Phone conversation~

Chapter 1: Reassignment

Six Years Later

Lady Anne Une, head of the prestigious organization Preventers, sat at her desk in the Sanq kingdom, silently going over a report that had just been placed on her desk. Her face remained neutral, but inside she was seething. This supposed report, from her two top agents no less, was nowhere near regulation, even the rookies performed better on their mission evaluations. The most annoying thing about it, however, was the fact that no matter what she said to these particular agents, they never listened and continued to do things their own way.

This was the final straw though. Not only was their report lacking, to say the least, but they hadn't apprehended the suspect, as ordered, they had eliminated him. But she couldn't just suspend them. No, she had to keep an eye on these two; otherwise they tended to do things that weren't good for the Preventers' reputation, much less legal. So suspension was out, and the sad thing was these two agents knew that little fact, but what could she do?

She sighed as she placed the report back on her desk, as she did another paper caught her eye. She picked it up, an evil little smile gracing her features. This would be perfect. She'd been planning to deny this department transfer for one of her best office agents stationed on the L2 colony cluster, but this would be so much better. This way she could kill two birds with one stone, not only would this agent beg for his old job back, but it would suitably punish the agents who dared to think they were above the rules.

8888888

Twenty one year old Harry Potter stared in shocked disbelief at the letter that had come across his desk that morning, just after he'd gotten into work at the L2 Preventer branch. He couldn't believe it. He'd gotten it. He got the promotion he'd been trying to get for the past year. He was going to be a field agent! He stood up and looked over the cubical wall at his sometimes partner, Martin Wilson.

"I got it," he waved the crisp piece of paper in the other man's face. "I told you my patience would pay off. Drinks are on me tonight."

"No way," Martin shook his head, snatching the missive away. "This has to be some kind of mistake."

Hazel eyes darted rapidly over the letter, quickly reading through it. As he reached the end, his eyebrows shot up into his neatly trimmed hairline.

"I think the drinks'll be on me, Potter," he took a deep breath, his face rather sad.

"What are you talking about?" Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. "And why are you acting so depressed? I just got promoted, it's not the end of the world you know."

"Right, Potter," the older man shook his head. "Let's get a general consensus on this one."

He stood up and cleared his throat. Harry made a grab for the letter while simultaneously trying to silence his partner, neither to any avail. He was going to let the rest of the office know, just not right now.

"Can I have everyone's attention," Martin called loudly, effectively avoiding the smaller man's attempts, and everyone turned to look at him. "Potter just got a letter of 'promotion'."

There were scattered congratulations and applause at this, even a few cat calls, but they were quickly silenced.

"Ah-hem, still talking," he straightened the letter and began reading aloud. "'Agent Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been approved for transfer from the Security Division of the L2 Preventers branch to active Field Agent; code name: Agent Gemini. You will join your new partner, Agent Capricorn," a collective groan rang throughout the room, "on Tuesday the 19th of April at 2:30 P.M. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns regarding this transfer, please call your immediate supervisor before the appointed time. Lady Anne Une, Head of Preventers.'"

"Call Scott," someone across the room called over, "he likes you, he'll listen and not let you go, just ask."

"I'm not calling Scott," Harry frowned, finally getting his letter back. "Guys," he looked around the room, "and girls," he amended at the look from one of his female coworkers, "this is not a bad thing. I just got the promotion I've been trying for all year. Can't you just be happy for me?"

"Harry," the woman from the cubical next to him, one he knew had an obvious crush on him, leaned over and put her hand on his, "you don't understand. Being partnered with any of the top agents, like your new partner, Capricorn, is a career death sentence here in the Preventers. Everyone knows this. It's better to just call Scott and not accept."

"It can't be that bad," the raven haired agent sighed. "You guys are overreacting. I'm going to go meet with this Agent Capricorn in a couple hours and everything will be fine, you'll see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

"He's gonna call Scott," another agent stage whispered. "He's just playing it off. He's actually scared out of his mind."

Choosing to ignore this comment, Harry picked up his phone and dialed a number from memory. There were only a handful of phone numbers he called regularly, and of those he had only memorized three: work and those of his two housemates. The line connected and began ringing in his ear. Once, twice, three times. He was about to hang up after the fourth ring when a familiar voice finally answered.

~Make it fast, I'm busy,~ the person on the other end said rather irritably.

"Well, hello to you too," green eyes rolled in fond annoyance.

~Oh, it's just you. What do you want?~

"Are you really that busy?" Harry pouted slightly, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, even under pain of Voldemort.

~Just spit it out already. God, you can be such a baby sometimes.~

"Fine," the raven huffed, straightening his back defensively. "I just thought you'd like to be the first one to know that I got promoted. But obviously I was wrong, so I'll just go and tell someone else first."

~Oh, no. No, don't tell Mione,~ the other whined slightly. ~You know how she gets. She won't shut up about it. But hey, you got promoted. Congrats. I would take you out for drinks tonight, but I've got myself a hot date.~

"Really? A date?" a brow quirked in slight disbelief.

~Oh yeah, just came in. A little raven. More on the compact side, but you know that doesn't bother me much. And you should hear that baby purr. All she needs is a little TLC from yours truly, and nothing can stop her.~

"Draco, please tell me you're talking about a car?" Harry rubbed his eyes behind his spectacles.

~No, it's a bike,~ the former Slytherin sounded slightly confused. ~What did you think I was talking about? Wait. Oh, you pervert.~

"I'm not the one about to orgasm over a piece of machinery," he said, a bit more loudly than he intended causing scattered snickering to emanate across the room. "So I take it you won't be home till late."

~Yeah, a roger on that. Anyway, I'm gonna have to let you go, the owner of the sex machine is headed this way and I've got some flirting, I mean business to take care of.~

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the former Gryffindor rolled his eyes again. "Get off you grease monkey."

~Oh, before I go… when you call Mione, tell her, one that I won't be in till late, and two that Howard said her car will be done by tomorrow but that he recommends that she get a new one because this one is on it's last legs.~

"And you can't tell her this because…?"

~You know she doesn't listen to me about this. She just complains that I don't know what I'm talking about and that her piece of shit car is just fine and that I just want something new to toy with.~

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I get it, she's a know it all," the raven shook his head. "I'll let her know what you said, but Howard should probably give her a call too."

~I'll be sure to let him know. Gotta jet, bye.~

"Bye," Harry chuckled as he heard the telltale click of the other line.

It had surprised him how well Draco acclimated himself to life in space and the Muggle world. It hadn't taken the blond long after they'd arrived on the L2 colony to inform his new housemates that he had always been fascinated by Muggle technology, especially cars, planes, and rockets. He went on to tell them that his father had a car, and that he'd tried to figure out how it worked when he was little, but so much had been done to it with magic that it wasn't the same.

And so, once they had settled in, he went out and scoured the area, looking for someone to teach him more about these modes of transportation. He had found a scrap yard not too far from the area they had moved to run by a young woman named Hilde and an old spacer, Howard. The blond had started spending all his free time there, and after he'd gotten better at the business, Howard had hired him on as a full time mechanic in his shop behind the scrap yard. And that's what the former Slytherin had been doing for the past four years.

He shook his head to dispel the memories and began dialing the number of his other housemate, Hermione Granger. Of course, he could always take an early lunch and go down to the forensics department and see his bushy haired friend, but she didn't really like unannounced visits while she was working. Then again, that was how she had always been, she had never liked being bothered while she'd been doing what she considered important.

~Forensics, make it quick,~ Hermione's rather agitated voice said after the second ring.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked, slightly put out that neither of his friends seemed to want to talk to him at the moment.

~Oh, Harry, it's just you,~ she sighed. ~Actually yes, but it's not a case.~

"What are you doing?" his brow furrowed, not that she could see it.

~I've been saddled with a new partner,~ the former Gryffindor girl scoffed in annoyance. ~I've been given only a couple hours to get ready for him.~

"That sucks, I'm sorry," he couldn't bring himself to sound too disappointed though, his own excitement was still bubbling beneath the surface. "Listen, are you going to be busy this evening? Cause I've got some good news."

~I'm probably going to be staying late,~ he could hear things being shuffled around in the background. ~And I'm also planning on meeting my fiancé for a late dinner. Why, what's your news?~

"Oh, I guess it's not that important," the raven pouted. "It's not like my dream of becoming a field agent just came through and I'm going to meet my new partner in a couple hours. Of course, you're new partner and fiancé would come before that."

~Stop pouting, Harry,~ Hermione sighed. ~How about you take an early lunch down here? I can still work and you can tell me all about it.~

"Thanks, Hermione, you're the best," he beamed. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll go out and pick us up something to eat."

Without waiting for an answer he knew wasn't coming, Harry hung up the phone and sat back with a smile. While distracted, at least his friends seemed happy for him. With a smile, he picked up his Preventer jacket and headed out to pick up some lunch.

8888888

Duo Maxwell sighed as he removed his helmet and stared up at the mechanic shop run by his old wartime buddy, Howard. It had been about two years since he had been to his once home colony, as his other friend, Hilde Schbeiker, had just informed him moments ago when he'd stopped by to see her. And then that visit had only been for a brief stop on his way through to the L4 colony cluster. It wasn't his fault though, really. He had work to do and a boyfriend to deal with.

It's not like it was his fault that he was now a top Preventer agent, and that his boyfriend required constant attention from him, even if said boyfriend didn't want said attention. Not that his boyfriend actually knew what he wanted, so it was logical that he had to stay with him constantly. No, being boyfriends with Wufei Chang was a job in and of itself. So going up to his old stomping grounds had never really come up.

He was here now, though. And truthfully, he didn't know how long he was going to be here. Though if he knew Une at all, and he liked to think that he did, they were in for quite a spell up in this backwater colony. He was just glad that he got approved for transfer along with his boyfriend.

All that didn't matter now, what mattered at this moment was that he was here to see Howard. With that thought firmly in mind, he entered the mechanic shop.

Having helped Howard build the place all those years ago, he noticed the minor changes right away. There was a second lift, indicating the place was doing well enough for the old spacer to feel the need to install it. More seats had been added to the lobby, obviously for the cliental that visited the joint. However, the most obvious addition was the tall blond leaning against the counter.

"Hello," the slight British accent caught the former Deathscythe pilot off guard. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, hi there," he grinned. "I'm actually looking for Howard, can you tell me where he is?"

"He's out on lunch at the moment," the blond leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the counter. "But I'm sure I can getcha whatever it is you need."

"I'm just here to see Howard," Duo shook his head. "But I can't wait."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, motioning to the chairs. "But if you need work done, I can do it for you, you don't have to wait for Howard. That's why he left me in charge in the first place."

"What? Naw," the braided teen laughed. "I ain't here for anything like that. I do my own maintenance. Keeps me busy, ya know. I'm just here to see an old war buddy."

"Well, he should be back soon," the blond looked at the old clock on the wall. "Can I get your name? Just in case he comes in the back and doesn't come out here first."

"Sure, name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. And you are? Howard didn't tell me he'd hired someone new."

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. And that's okay, Howard hasn't said anything about you to me either. I've been here about four years now."

"Hmm," the former pilot scratched his chin, "ya think he'd mention something like that the last time I was here."

"I think we just established that Howard's not much for gossip," Draco smirked. "Or he just doesn't see either of us as being worth his time."

Duo threw his head back and laughed, masking the sound of the back door opening and closing. The blond, however, turned to look into the back room.

"Hey, Howard," the former Slytherin called out. "Someone's here to see you."

"Draco," the old spacer shook his head as he entered the lobby, "I still want to know how you do it. Every time I walk in, you always know it's me."

"Just what I do," Draco shrugged. "Now you gonna talk to your guest or not?"

"Hiya, Howard, been awhile," the braided man grinned, extending his hand.

"Duo!" Howard circled the counter and pulled the younger man into a hug. "How ya been kid?"

"Been good, keeping busy," Duo chuckled. "Since I was in the area, I just decided to stop by and see the place. Maybe offer my services, but I see ya already got yourself a new boy."

"Yep, this is Draco," the old man grinned. "Best student I ever had."

"Gee, thanks," the former Deathscythe pilot rolled his eyes.

"Didn't train you, Duo," Howard shook his head. "Didn't need to. But Dray here, he'd probably give ya a run for your money."

"If ya say so," the braided man shrugged. "Anyway, I should prolly get back to the agency. Can't leave Wuffers alone too long, ya know. Specially with a new partner."

"So, I see how it is," the mechanic smiled. "You got transferred up here with the others and we were just an afterthought."

"That's not how it is, Howard," Duo shook his head. "You now I care about you and Hilde, things have just been tight. And, and Wuffers needs me. Anyway, I should go," he started backing toward the door, "gotta make sure he doesn't kill his new partner. I'll see ya around."

With a final whoosh of his braid the former terrorist was gone. The two mechanics shared a look before Draco shrugged and turned his attention back to what he was doing before he'd been interrupted by his friend's call and the unexpected guest.

8888888

Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang made their way through the Preventer branch of the L2 colony, scowls firmly planted on their faces. It was all Une's fault that they were in this backwater colony. It wasn't like they didn't get the job done. So why in the wide galaxy was she punishing them with work that was beneath them? Training rookies was a job for someone other than the top two field agents within the entire organization.

Everyone steered clear as they walked along to their destination. Eventually the amount of office mice scurrying out of the way dwindled to nothing as they made their way down to the lower floors where their new offices would be. As they entered the final hallway leading to the offices Une had told them about, they heard laughter coming from the nearest one, the one they knew to be the forensics department.

Sapphire and onyx clashed as they shared a look. The former Wing pilot's scowl deepened as he reached out for the handle. The Chinese agent sighed inwardly as his former partner's uptight disposition. There was a time when he would've shared the other's ire at the situation, but having dated the irrepressible Duo Maxwell for the past three years tended to make things less irritating.

The laughter within died the moment the door slid open and the agents were met with duel blank stares. The former Gundam pilots stepped over the threshold and the two agents inside the room stood to greet them.

"Can I help you?" the female agent asked, rather irritatedly.

"I was told this was to be my new office," Wufei replied with a raised brow. "And you are?"

"I believe you are trespassing in _my_ office," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, "so it's only right that you introduce yourself first."

"You were asked a question by a ranking agent," Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now answer him."

"Hold on," the green eyed man stepped between the female and the other two agents, his hand held open in front of him. "I think this is all just a big misunderstanding. I'm Agent Potter, I mean, Gemini, and this is Agent Granger. And this is her office, has been for the past three years."

"You're Agent Gemini?" Prussian blue eyes widened in slight surprise, not that anyone but his closest friends would be able to tell that.

"I believe I just said that," Harry nodded. "Now, why don't you two tell us who you are, and then we'll be able to sort this all out?"

"I'm Agent Sagittarius," Wufei interjected, "and this is Agent Capricorn. I have been assigned to the forensics division of this branch for the foreseeable future."

"You're my new partner?" Hermione scowled at the Chinese man. "I can't believe Une would assign me someone like you. Is she trying to punish me?"

"Punish you?" the former Shenlong pilot sneered. "Strapping me with an onna, what was she thinking?"

"I'll leave you to your new partner, 05," Heero's monotone cut the other's rant short. "You," he indicated Harry, "come with me."

The shaggy haired raven sighed and looked over at his female counterpart, "I'll see you later, Mione. Don't be too hard on him," he nodded toward Wufei, "Lady Une obviously thought the two of you would work well together."

And without waiting for a response from his friend, Harry followed his new partner out of the room.

* * *

><p>Ammie: Okay, so there's that. I hope ya'll enjoy it and please check out the group.<p> 


End file.
